Fly With Me
by Won't Back Down xo
Summary: Peter Pan And Wendy turned out fine, so won't you fly with me?" Niley Flufff! Song-fic ish? haha NEW PENNAME! OLD WAS Niley-Together-Forever! NEW NileysDreamCatchher, R&R people!


**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Never will I! So sad! Ha-ha**

**(**_Italics- Flashbacks from Nick)_

**--**

_I sighed as I dropped my head into my palms, tears pouring down my face as I struggled to speak. How could this happen to my family? To me? Everything was going perfect! We were living the wealthy life style and still managed to stay faithful to God through it all.__Why now? _

_Dry sobs racked my body as I poured my emotions, not caring who saw. There no signs of anything wrong. She showed no pain but it was there. The cancer. _

_She hid the medical papers from us for so very long. 3 years. Why didn't she say anything? We could've have got help sooner. She wouldn't be -choked sob- in that emergency room. My mom with cancer. It was so surreal._

_I, Nick Gray, was completely broken. Beyond it. I didn't know anything anymore. I felt like a coward, a bad son. Why didn't I try to see if anything was wrong?_

_I felt a small, warm hand rest gently on my arm before thin arms wrapped around me in a hug. I looked up to see my girlfriend, Miley Stewart of 4 years._

_I sobbed into her neck as fell apart in her arms, tears flowing out of her ocean blue eyes. Her arms tightened around me as I hugged her back. It was good to know someone was there._

_She hummed a tune as we sat in the hospital waiting room. _

_"Nicholas, don't cry." she soothed as I heard her words crack. I shook my head and lifted my head. I looked into her eyes as tears poured down our eyes in unison. I hated seeing her cry and I knew she hated seeing me cry._

_I kissed away her tears as she wiped mine away. "I feel like such a bad son Mi. Why didn't I keep a better eye on her? She wouldn't be here if I would've done that. Why does this have to happen to us? And why now? God I wish I would've stopped it!" I nearly screamed to myself and saw Miley shaking her head No vigorously._

_"Nicholas, hush! You wouldn't of known this was gonna happen because she didn't _**want **_tell anyone to save you the worry and pain. She loves and your whole family! You could have never known, so stop saying that! Your a wonderful son and boyfriend! P-please just don't say that." she cried as I smiled through my tears. She's so wonderful._

_"Well _**all **_get through this together. We will." she whispered before kissing me. I had never believed anyone this much in my life. I hope she's right._

_We pulled away breathless as I laid my forehead on hers softly. "I love you." I breathed onto her lips as her eyes stayed closed but a content smile played on her lips. "I love you too Nicholas." she mumbled before I pulled her in for another kiss._

_-_

_"Miley Ray Stewart! Come out come out wherever you are!" I called mock-dangerously as I searched my house for my girlfriend. Dang she can hide!_

_I heard a low giggle coming from the hallway. I sneaked towards the hall and saw her looking around the corner towards where I should have been. Her back was to me, perfect. _

_I stalked up to her with a smirk on my lips, this would be easy. My arms slithered around her waist and she jumped while squealing. She turned in my arms and slapped my arm as I chuckled._

_"I found you." I whispered huskily into her ear and watched as she shivered. I smiled._

_"What you find you get to keep, don't you know?" she whispered in a very bad Irish accent. I laughed and she smiled her smile her million dollar smile._

_"That's good 'cause I think I'm gonna keep you around for a while." I smirked as she stood on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear. "Good 'cause I don't plan on going anywhere."_

_I picked her up in my ears and held her bridal style and carried her to my bedroom. Everyone was out today so it was just us._

_We laid down on my room, her head on my chest. I listened to her steady breathing. I stroked her hair while humming as she snuggled deeper into my side. I chuckled lowly, remembering I said I would never snuggle. Now look where I am and I love it. Miley finally spoke up._

_"Do you think we'll be together years from now?" she breathed, looking up at me for an answer._

_"Of course we will. It's you and me forever." I stated confidently. She smiled before laying her head down on my chest again. I started humming the same tune and watched as slowly but surely her eyes fluttered closed, shielding those gorgeous eyes of hers._

_I watched as she fell asleep, my following suit soon after. How did I get so lucky?_

_-_

_Miley cowered to my side as I hugged her reassuringly. We looked down at the large waterfall. We had been planning this jumped down it for hours but Miley would always get so scared while I held her closer._

_The waterfall was gorgeous as the clearest water I've ever seen flowed down the rocks and into a medium size lake._

_"Nicky, I don't think I can do it!" she whimpered, preparing to go back down to the safety of her house. We were currently on a trip to Tennessee alone 'cause I saw how much Mi missed everything. I couldn't blame her, it was gorgeous. _

_So I took her back as our 5 year anniversary surprise. She was ecstatic that we'd be staying here for a month._

_"Miles! Come on. Peter Pan and Wendy were fine so won't you fly with me?" I asked her sweetly as she giggled._

_"Only if you hold my hand the whole time?" she asked as I nodded with a smile. Our fingers intertwined perfectly as we stood at the edge, looking down. I gave her a squeeze as she squeezed back. We closed our eyes and jumped. I felt the wind blow past me as I smiled. It was like flying._

_We splashed into the water as I pulled Miley to me. We swam up together and pierced through the surface. Miley exploded into laughter as I joined her. Her laugh was just so contagious._

_"Thank you Nicky." she giggled out as I pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggle more._

_"I told you we'd be fine like Peter Pan and Wendy. I love you baby." I smiled as I kissed her full on the lips. "I love you too," she mumbled on my lips. We pulled apart as my eyes stayed closed. I leaned in for another to be met with air._

_Giggling as she went, Miley swam away from me as I glared at her before smirking._

_"You can run Miles, but I'll get you good. I'm gonna get you." I said as I swam after her. She squealed as I got closer. I smirked and disappeared underwater. I'm gonna get her good._

_-_

_(Miley's POV, flashback)_

_I was afraid. And alone. Definitely alone. Now what would I be talking about might you ask? Well Nicholas Gray, my boyfriend and the love of my life was out on tour._

_He'd be back in a month, sure, but I felt so alone. I needed to be with him._

_I smiled as his ring tone blasted through my room where I lay under the snug covers, watching his concert videos._

_I eagerly picked up the phone and saw a smiling Nick as my back round. "Hello?" I spoke, excited to talk to him. "MILEY!" he shouted, probably still bouncy from the concert. I giggled and closed my eyes._

_"Nicholas, I miss you." I whispered as tears came to my ears. I heard him sigh and I felt bad for bringing him down. I should be happy for him. Right?_

_"I miss you too, my little dream catcher." I smiled at the nick-name he gave me when we were kids. He said I stop all his bad dreams and thoughts from tearing him down. I giggled._

_"I'm afraid without you." I admitted with a sigh. I heard him hum thoughtfully._

_"Maybe you were just afraid, knowing you were miles away, from the place where you need to be and that's right here with me. But remember it's you and me forever, you and me right now. We'll be alright. Trust me." he said softly while my heart soared at his words._

_I smiled as I nodded, knowing that even if he couldn't see me he knew I agreed._

_We talked for hours on end. I know I am afraid but he'll come back to me. He always promises and he never breaks them._

_-_

_(They're 22 now darlings:)_

I smiled at all the memories as the cheers from the fans got louder. Joe stopped singing after the song and we waited for the screaming to stop so I can sing our new hit from our new album.

"I wrote this song for my girlfriend Miley Stewart. It's called Fly With Me. Can you come out here Miles?" I asked into the microphone and smiled as a confused Miley stumbled onto the stage and walked towards me.

She gave me a look and I only smiled. I sat her on the stole next to mine and waited for the music to start.

_**If time was still**_

_**The sun would never never find us**_

_**We could light up the sky tonight**_

_**I would see the world through your eyes**_

_**Leave it all behind**_

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That's be alright**_

_**Be alright **_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me**_

_**Oh yeah. . .**_

_**Gotta fly with me now**_

_**Now the past can come alive and give it meaning and a reason**_

_**To give all I can**_

_**To believe once again**_

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That's be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me**_

_**Maybe you were just afraid **_

_**Knowing you were miles away**_

_**From the place where you needed to be**_

_**And that's right here with me**_

_**You and me forever**_

_**You and me right now**_

_**That's be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me**_

When I stopped singing the music didn't stop but the crowd was silent as they looked at Miley. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, mascara running down with the salty water. She still looked **stunning.**

"Y-you made all out flashbacks into a song?" she breathed with a smile. I nodded and she jumped into my arms, squeezing me tight.

The crowd cheered and awwed at us as we shared a kiss.

I gently pushed her back into the stool as Joe came over and handed me something without letting anyone see.

Miley craned her neck to see what was behind my back as the fan girls screamed louder as I showed them what I was holding. Joe asked them to be quiet nicely and they did so.

I looked Miley in the eyes and got down on one knee without losing eye contact. She gasped as her eyes widened, her hand already covering her open mouth.

"I know your supposed to say something romantic right now but Miles, you know how much I love you. I would do **anything** for you and everyone we know nows that. If I lost you, I don't know I would cope. You made me believe again when I lost faith while my mom was in the hospital, sick. You trust me with everything and I love that because I also trust you with everything me. We've been together since we were 15 and we're 22. I told you we'd be together always. You and me forever. So will you make me even happier then I am and agree to be Mrs. Nathaniel Jerry Gray?" I asked hopefully, never once looking away from our eye contact.

Without a thought in her mind, she nodded and jumped into my arms and kissed me. I slipped the ring onto her finger and twirled her around in circles while the crown screamed and cheered.

"You didn't finish the song. But I think I know the end. Sing it with me?" Me fiance asked me as we were handed microphones again.

I winked at her while the music kept playing as we sang in unison.

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly, fly, fly with me**_

**-**

**Ummmm did it suck? haha**

**I wrote this in like 3 hours 'cause well I'm not done with my other story but I wanted to do a ONE-SHOT for this song so here it is!**

**GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!**

**TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE TESTING AND NOW 3 MONTHS OF SUMMER! YESSSSS!**

**haha the tests were hard! But we had half days for it so school is done for me! 8th grader right here on August 24th! **

**Anywayyyyyy**

**Review please? And if you read my story, the next chapter will take awhile, 'cause.... Well you don't want it short right? So it'll take a few days! Now that I have 3 months(; lol**

**But I have the cold thanks to this kid that I really dislike in my OLD class.**

**He got me sick and I was so mad because I couldn't breath so I yelled at him today. I was like "I'm going to my you some effin tissues and teach you how to effin use them!" haha**

**It was sorta funny(:**

**So I'm sick, bored and my family doesn't come till next weekend. Lucky you right?**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Lol**

**Xoxox**

**Hunter**

**P.s. I changed my pen name! It was Niley-Together-Forever but now its NileysDreamCatchher**

**haha Dream catchers my silly nickname(; Review dahlinngsss**


End file.
